


you looked at death (and saw what you had to do)

by Pariscores



Series: Pariscores' StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Developing Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Slash, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: Square Filled: O3 - Injuries“It’s nice to know that under all that sarcasm and ‘I don’t care’ attitude, there’s someone that’s willin’ to risk everything for others, even if they don’t need saving.” He shrugs. “Maybe it’s just a natural reflex for you, but we both know that’s not it. You think too rationally for that, and weigh your options carefully. Steve woulda’ been fine, out of here within a few hours even. But you decided not to let someone else get hurt when you had the chance to stop it.”“You’re a good man, Tony. One of the best. And maybe when you’re outta here, I can get to know ya’ a little better.”Tony finds that he’d like that too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Pariscores' StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	you looked at death (and saw what you had to do)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: you looked at death (and saw what you had to do)  
> Collaborator Name: Pariscores  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398695  
> Square Filled: O3 - Injuries  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Winteriron  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags & Triggers: Car Accidents, Non-Graphic Violence, Major Character Injury  
> Summary: “It’s nice to know that under all that sarcasm and ‘I don’t care’ attitude, there’s someone that’s willin’ to risk everything for others, even if they don’t need saving.” He shrugs. “Maybe it’s just a natural reflex for you, but we both know that’s not it. You think too rationally for that, and weigh your options carefully. Steve woulda’ been fine, out of here within a few hours even. But you decided not to let someone else get hurt when you had the chance to stop it.” 
> 
> “You’re a good man, Tony. One of the best. And maybe when you’re outta here, I can get to know ya’ a little better.” 
> 
> Tony finds that he’d like that too.  
> Word Count: 1,256

Tony was vaguely aware of his surroundings as he came back to his senses. There was a steady  _ beeping _ , and the strong scent of antiseptic filled the air.

_ The medbay?  _ How the hell did he end up here?

“You’re awake.”

He startled slightly, turning towards the voice as quickly as he could in his current condition which was, admittedly, not that quick. 

Sitting by his bedside was Bucky, the other man’s arms crossed over his chest and looking vaguely uncomfortable in the slightly too small plastic chair. If Tony were feeling even a minimal amount better, he would have laughed at the sight.

Tony met Bucky's steel eyes but didn’t answer. Whether it was because of his lack of energy or slight reluctance, he couldn’t say. His mind swirled with images as a wave of pain washed through him.

Bucky sighed, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. “You’re banged up pretty bad. Peter was worried but he’s at the tower right now with the team. They’re lookin’ after him until his aunt can come by.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tony felt relief. Peter didn’t deserve to see him like this right now. 

“Listen, I know what you did, you didn’t have to,” Bucky started softly. “You had that choice, ya’ could have just hung back and let someone else do it, or let it happen.” Barnes paused, as if he expected Tony to answer him.

“What you did… it’s somethin’ you don’t see much nowadays. Not everyone can do it because they’re afraid. Hell, you probably were too. ” Bucky met his eyes. “We’re not the closest of friends, barely speak more than three sentences at a time to each other, so I won’t assume to know you.” A small smile pulled at his lips. “But I can say that even though you were afraid, you did the right thing. A brave thing.” His gaze drifted away, now looking out the window that overlooks the city. 

Tony tells himself that he  _ does not  _ miss those intense steel eyes looking at him.

“I know that you and Steve have had some differences. Or  _ many  _ differences. But I think things will change from now on. He won’t admit it, but he holds some level of respect to ya,’ especially after this. Your actions changed his perspective of you, and now he probably thinks he owes you one.” He chuckles quietly. “Though I don’t think you’re too upset about havin’ somethin’ over Steve.”

Heaving a breath, Bucky exhaled in a satisfied manner, as if he just made up his mind about something. His eyes are now completely focused on Tony, and are glowing with warmth and gratitude. “I guess what I really want to say is… thank you.”

Tony felt his eyes widen slightly, confusion settling over him. 

Seeing his reaction, Bucky smiled softly. “Yeah, I want to thank you for saving the punk. He shoulda’ been the one to take the hit. Not that I would have liked it either way, but you pushed him and took the blow instead. Don’t know why you did it, but you did. Now, I’m sorry that you have to be in this condition, and that Steve isn’t here to thank you too, but he feels bad seeing you like this.”

Bucky stood up, stretching out his back. His hands dropped to his sides as he looked down at Tony. “It’s nice to know that under all that sarcasm and ‘I don’t care’ attitude, there’s someone that’s willin’ to risk everything for others, even if they don’t need saving.” He shrugs. “Maybe it’s just a natural reflex for you, but we both know that’s not it. You think too rationally for that, and weigh your options carefully. Steve woulda’ been fine, out of here within a few hours even. But you decided not to let someone else get hurt when you had the chance to stop it.”

He looks thoughtful for a moment, before reaching out to lay his hand atop Tony’s. Not the metal one, Tony thought fleetingly. “You’re a good man, Tony. One of the best. And maybe when you’re outta here, I can get to know ya’ a little better.” 

Tony finds that he’d like that too.

Bucky squeezes his hand and gives him one last smile before heading towards the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow. And I’ll bring Peter with me. I’m sure he’s dying to see ya,’ but for now just get some rest.”

Tony turns his head to face the window, shutting his eyes as he hears the soft click of the door closing.

* * *

_ Tony watched a few feet behind as Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Nat stood dangerously close to the curb, cars passing by unblinkingly. _

_ Then, Sam’s playful yet forceful shove tipped Steve into the street where his foot caught on the curb, tripping him. The traffic had died down quite a bit, so there was a look of assurance as Steve fell to the ground. _

_ Tony shrugged it off, and began explaining to Peter the new upgrades he wanted to add to the spiderlings suit.  _

_ But before he could get a word in, the loud honk of a truck's horn began blaring, and he turned towards the sound.  _

_ It was hauling towards Steve, going too fast for a common road. The driver seemed to be slamming on the brakes, yet the vehicle continued to move.  _

_ Time seemed to have frozen for him to make a decision. He could stay where he was, and let Steve take the hit that he  _ knows  _ won’t do any real damage to the super soldier. He would see Steve back on his feet the next day, as if nothing happened.  _

_ Or he could just- _

_ He heard a scream, desperate and afraid. Startled, he didn’t even realize what had happened until he felt the unexplainable pain coursing through him. _

_ Everything hurt, as if his body was on fire. There was something cool underneath him, but also something wet and sticky. The overlapping voices surrounding him turned muddy and almost unintelligible. There was one, high and pitchy, which could only belong to Peter. _

_ Another, deep and rumbling, yet he couldn’t quite place who it belonged to. Something fell upon his cheek as he felt his body being carefully lifted and placed on something warm. That same voice spoke up again. _

_ “Stark, you gotta stay awake right now. The ambulance will be here any minute now.” _

_ Tony painfully peeled his eyes open, but his vision was blinded by white. There was a blurry figure above him. He could barely make out steel blue eyes, sharp and alert, yet there was an undertone of fear in them.  _

_ He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. No words, not even a sound. Why couldn’t he  _ speak?

_ As if sensing his trouble, the figure shook their head. “Hey, don’t try and talk. Ambulance is almost here, just keep your eyes open.” _

_ The voice was calming to him, making the multiple thoughts bouncing around in his mind slow down. It eased the pain he was feeling a bit,  _ just enough. __

_ Tony’s eyes drooped. A sudden heaviness bore down on him, and God he was tired.  _

_ The voice started up again, a hint of panic tinting his words. “No, Stark you need to stay awake!” _

_ His mind was quiet now, Soothing and inviting as his eyes closed completely and he fell into the inviting darkness.  _

_ The voice was distant now, but he heard the final word before he dropped completely. _

_ “Tony!” _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this takes place, but I'd like to imagine post-winter soldier perhaps.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @pariscores
> 
> See ya' for the next fill!


End file.
